Fiber optic enclosures of various types and sizes may be deployed at any of a number of locations in a fiber optic network, such as at a subscriber demarcation point. These enclosures typically include at least one opening through which one or more fiber optic cables enter or exit the enclosure.
It is generally desirable to at least partly seal the openings in the enclosure, whether or not fiber optic cables are routed through them, to prevent incursions by dust, rain, pests, etc.
In some systems, openings in fiber optic enclosures have been sealed using any of various combinations of metal plates and compression fittings through which the fiber optic cable can be routed and secured. These solutions are typically rather expensive and often require tools and additional time to install. Solutions that use a compression nut are also poorly suited to scenarios in which multiple cables must be passed through the opening.
In other cases, grommets that include several concentric, removable portions of various diameters have been used, where a field technician removes an appropriately sized portion to allow the fiber optic cable or cables to pass through the grommet. While cheaper and easier to install than solutions based on the use of a compression nut, for example, many of these grommet-based solutions may lack sufficient strength and flexibility.